Lieutenant Gail Harris
Lieutenant Gail Harris is a character who appears in the Season 8 episode of the TV series M*A*S*H titled "Nurse Doctor". The part of Nurse Harris is played in the episode by actress Alexandra Stoddardt. About Nurse Gail and her studies During a session in O.R., Nurse Harris' questions about how and why the doctors do things the way they do them seemingly begins to alienate her from the rest of the staff. When she angers Major Winchester, it drives Margaret to talk to her afterwards, where she tells Harris that, while she's a superb nurse, her people skills leave something to be desired. Feeling frustrated, she vents later to Father Mulcahy, who bonds with her when he says its probably because, being something between a nurse and a doctor, people don't know how to treat her - something he can relate to. When Father Mulcahy enlists his helps to the talented young nurse Gail, who is studying for her entrance into medical school, somehow, though highly appreciative of the Father's kindness in offering his help, she, albeit accidentally, in getting the signals between them crossed, becomes a little more affectionate than the celibate Mulcahy would like, seemingly becoming infatuated with him. In an unguarded moment, Harris hugs Father Mulcahy to say thanks, but the hug goes on so long it becomes awkward. After its over, she's embarrassed, and Father Mulcahy admits that maybe she needs more from him than the can give. When he casually suggests maybe she should study with one of the doctors, she breaks down in tears and runs out. After Hawkeye, whom Father Mulcahy confided in about the embarrassing incident with Nurse Gail, gets wind of her studies, he also offers his help, but, sensing that the Father told him about it and the hugging incident, flatly declines. Anyway, all is cleared up, only after she, crying went to Colonel Potter, who only then found out about her giving up on medical school, came in his office to ask for an immediate transfer, and giving Potter a not-quite-accurate version of the whole story. Potter, busy with a crisis over a water shortage at the 4077th, doesn't have time for this, confronts Margaret, Mulcahy and Hawkeye, and asks the three of them to straighten it out among themselves. When Major Houlihan confronts Nurse Gail, she cuts through Harris' self-pity party, and her assuming that everyone at the 4077th hates her, and that's why she's giving up on being a doctor. Margaret tells her that she and Hawkeye will help Harris prepare for the medical exam - with her skills, she could really be a good doctor. And, as long as Margaret has anything to say about it, "I'm not going to let you back out of it." Harris is relieved. A couple of days later, Harris talks to Father Mulcahy, and apologizes for the whole thing. Mulcahy is, of course, sweet and forgiving, and congratulates her for resuming her studies. Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Nurses Category:Notable characters